


[Podfic] First Parade

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: Pride---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)Sound effect:Over the rainbowby juskkiddink (CC-BY 3.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] First Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-18-First-Parade-eev3m3)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-4/79405579-44100-2-4a9f13b568bff.m4a)


End file.
